zoes_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Wilding
Zoe Wilding is an adorable young adventurer and a student from Domino City. She's kind, shy, friendly, brave and helpful. She's also smart, so she likes being a mechanic. She was friends with Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler and Tristan. During her adventures, she's friends with Leatherhead, Emerl II, Magna Defender, Sandy the Hedgehog and Mandy Prower. She's also a big sister figure to Xion. Beginning Story In school, Zoe was the new student. She introduced herself to her new class. She was shy and didn't say anything else. However, she is the top of her class. At recess, she arrived in the other class. She met Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. Zoe and Tea became best friends ever since the City Tournament. During the Seal of Orichalcos Saga, Zoe was upset when she heard Yugi sacrificed his soul to save the Pharaoh. As the world was saved, Yugi was return to his body. As he reunited with Zoe, he gave her an earlier birthday present. A doll called Princess Penny. And she was thrilled to see Yugi again. On Zoe's 13th birthday, she invited her friends to the theme park. At night, Zoe was tired so Yugi took her home. Suddenly, she woke up in the Foot Building. She was terrified, until the turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michalangelo, rescued her. After she was rescued, she thanked the turtles but lost her doll. Leo welcomed her to stay with him and his brothers as long as she wish. When the turtles noticed the Outbreak virus was occured from Bishop's operations, they set out to clear the monsters in Manhattan. Zoe decided to visit a different location in the same sewers. She discovered an abandoned train station but everything has changed as someone has owned it as their own lair. As Zoe turned around, she saw a mutated crocodile called Leatherhead and a robot called Emerl II at the entrance. Zoe, Leatherhead and Emerl II apologized to each other and introduced themselves. They've become friends after Emerl II got fixed by Zoe with her mechanic skills. Zoe and Xion's Sisterly Friendship Zoe was walking with Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. As they went into the mall, Zoe heard a cry of a little girl. She found a little girl named Xion, crying in the street alley. She asked her "Are you okay?" She holds out her hand for a handshake. She introduced herself to Xion. At the hotel room, Tea was sleeping in one bed. Zoe was getting unchanged for the bed. Xion asked her "Is it okay, if I sleep with you?" With a smile, Zoe accepted Xion's request. And with that, they went fast asleep on the other bed. The next morning, Zoe woke up and noticed Xion was grabbing her pyjamas. She finds it adorable because she did it when she slept with Tea during the Battle City Tournament. She slowly pulled Xion's hand away and got up from bed and get dressed. She heard a wimper from Xion while she was sleeping. Zoe gave her Princess Penny for her to cuddle while sleeping. Zoe smiled and tucked her in. Zoe went outside, but didn't know what to do first. She had an idea. She went to the shop. She asked herself "What would I get for Xion?" She looked at the "Best Friends" necklaces, one with "Best" while the other with "Friends". She asked the shop assistant for the prize and she replied, "Only $5, ma'am." Zoe gave her the $10. And bought the necklaces. Zoe went outside and jumped for excitment and said, "Xion will be happy!" After the splash at the hotel, Zoe dried herself and then dried Xion. They went outside. Zoe looked at Xion then looked at the ice cream truck. She bought two ice creams and she gave one to Xion. After eating the ice cream, Zoe noticed Xion crying. She asked her, "What's wrong?" Xion told her that she missed her dad. Zoe said to her, "Don't worry. I'll help you find your dad." Xion was happy so she hugged her. Zoe mentioned to give Xion a "Friend" necklace. Xion was surprised, then she showed her "Best" necklace. Zoe said to her, "I know we've just met, but without your dad, you just need someone who acts like a big sister." Later that night, Zoe was holding Xion. Suddenly, she noticed Xion went missing as she placed her down to get hotdogs. She heard the police cars rushing to the mall. Then she got bumped into Sonic and Sandy. They rushed to the hall. They found a mysterious blue monster. Zoe saw Xion in a blue bubble and shouted, "Kid!" After the battle, Zoe set Xion free. After Sonic and Zoe saved Station Square, she noticed Tigerman reunited with Xion. As Zoe heard Xion said, "Bye, big sis." She called back, "After a while, little sis." Category:Team Wilding